Ando Masanobu
__TOC__ Basics Name: Ando Masanobu Place of birth: Bicester, UK Date of birth: May 19, 2163 (38) Gender: Male Race: Japanese/Indian Height: 5'10" Weight: 132 lbs. Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown Sexuality: Dubious Marital Status: Married Family: *Matsuda Shouta - Oahu *Matsuda Ryuhei - Oahu *Ando Priya (mother) - Bicester, UK *Ando Kazuki (father; deceased) *Ando Suri (sister; deceased) *Mahesh Singh (uncle) - London, UK Abilities :Concept: Reaper Grim Reaping The "death touch" is not literally instantaneous. It begins as weakness, progresses into unconsciousness and quickly becomes fatal, effectively shutting down the body. The rate at which this effect occurs depends on its target (human, animal, plant) and may be restrained to induce necrosis or sleep. Fatality occurs within approximately 4 seconds for humans. Masanobu's ability manifests in his palms and varying lengths of his fingers. He is immune to the effects of his own ability, but the imprint is unique: immunity does not exist between relatives or from those with similar gifts. N.B.: Grim reaping is directly linked to time manipulation: nearby clocks (analog, digital, auditory) will cease to function upon use. On Absorption The genetic coding that creates immunity to this ability is unique to the individual and cannot be transferred by use of power absorption or empathic mimicry. An individual with both power absorption and genetic absorption would be a possible loophole. Masanobu is immune to copies of his ability. He is not immune to copies of similar gifts. Time Manipulation Time manipulation is defined as the ability to affect the flow of time by slowing, accelerating, reversing or stopping it. This does not imply the ability or potential to travel through ("fold") time and cannot effect anything outside a 24-hour period. Furthermore, Masanobu becomes time-defiant while using this ability, suggesting superhuman speed when slowed and agelessness when stopped. Selective Imperceptibility Selective imperceptibility is the inability to be detected by selected people. In this state, Masanobu is perfectly imperceptible by any sense, any band of the light spectrum, or any frequency of audibility or the like. This includes electronic (all machines, including video cameras, sonar machines, etc.), catoptric (reflective surfaces such as windows or eyeglasses) and telesthetic (all ESP) imperceptibility. In sum, unless he wants you to see him coming, you won't! Miscellaneous Potentially-Public Knowledge Masanobu studied at the College of Corpus Christi in the University of Oxford, where he graduated with a MBiochem. He went on to do a DPhil in Structural Biology, researched anomalistic abilities, and eventually became a lecturer. Some years later, he transferred to the John Hopkins University School of Medicine in the United States as part of an international teaching program. He has also done investigatory research on Serum 16 at a treatment facility on Oahu (Summer 2198 - Spring 2199) and been a guest speaker at Hana Academy (Fall 2198 - Spring 2199). Private Information Ersatz's little-known and rarely seen other half, Masanobu lives and works at the Ersatzteile, both as a consult for technological developments and as a surgeon for cybernetic implants. It's safe to assume he sits in on all customer exchanges, though always under the guise of imperceptibility. He may be responsible for Ersatz's alleged habit of talking to himself. Category:Characters Category:Bloodlines Category:Necrokinesis Category:Chronokinesis Category:Imperceptibility